


【RS】男友太可愛怎麼辦

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 主RS（老實說更像SR），微XC，如果有XCR味一定是你的錯覺※多私設有※OOC※XC16、RS17





	【RS】男友太可愛怎麼辦

「這題答案是A？」  
「我覺得是B，因為……」  
棕髮的少年坐在少女的座位旁，近得像是要貼上去的樣子。一旁的女孩則是漫不經心的轉著筆，這些歷史事件從來不是她的專長。看著他炯炯有神的樣子，讓Sasha轉筆時不小心漏了一拍，應聲滾到了一旁的桌子底下。而正當她正要彎下腰去撿時，右手和另一個人的左手相撞在一塊，溫度很快地就傳導到Colin的手，接著是溫柔的觸感在手掌心散開，他並不討厭這種感覺。  
「那我們繼續吧－－」  
Sasha又把手再牽得更緊了一些，對方似乎緊張的掌心都冒出汗來了，她也只是笑而不語，在對方燙的冒煙的臉頰上頭留下一枚吻。  
  
陽台的風景其實很美，配上那些花花草草更添一番風味，不過學生們通常更專注於在籃球場揮灑青春那類的事。神奇的是Colin今天並不是在場邊看女朋友打球－－他可是Sasha的最佳迷弟－－而是在教室外頭沒人經過的陽台和Simon學弟聊天。  
「Simon救救我……」  
說是聊天其實也只是自己心上有事放不下，只好找自己少數可以談心的朋友聊天罷了。會認識的原因很奇妙，是曾經在競賽上認識的敵手，那次比賽讓Colin受了不少苦，不過都是往事了也不必再提。  
冰冷鐵罐子裡的糖水搖晃出二氧化碳，貼近一點聽能聽到氣泡劈啪作響的聲音，七上八下的感覺就和Colin現在的心情一模一樣。一想起自己在Sasha面前就只能像個笨蛋配合她的所有動作，就覺得自己這男朋友當的真不稱職，什麼都要女孩子主動。  
「跟學姐吵架？」  
他都快把這個人困擾的事給摸透了，上次只是因為Sasha一天沒回訊息他就以為自己被分手了，結果學姐不過只是手機沒充電罷了。  
「不是。」  
撐著臉看著遠方的浮雲，難以捉摸的心情和他現在差不多。  
「不然幹嘛。」  
Simon漫不經心地問。他等等要去團練，心裡在默默背著社團表演時要用的譜，並不是不想聽，而是對這類煩惱感到無奈。畢竟自己和Sherry的相處並沒有這麼難處理，安穩的戀愛更適合他。  
「我老是當被動方，她會不會不開心？」  
「學姐看起來很開心啊。」  
「是嗎……？」  
視線接著又轉向在球場上奔跑的戀人，Colin特別喜歡這樣揮灑青春的她。Simon見他又看得走神了，便不再說話，直到響亮的鐘聲把他從夢裡叫醒。  
「你們自己相處沒問題就好。」  
「咦、等等－－」  
「我要去社練，晚點聊。」  
  
棕髮的少年實在沒有和他女朋友一樣，他不曉得怎麼說那些花俏話，對他來說還是太難為情了。他只會在上課前跑去找女朋友擁抱，這對他就足夠了，難以解釋但令人安心的溫度。  
  
「我男朋友好笨。」  
原先Sasha是要跟Sherry討論羽毛球比賽的事，一下就變成聊起了自己男朋友的女子會。  
「學長怎麼了嗎？」  
「他笨的太可愛了，我怕他被拐走，哈哈。」  
  
手機解鎖畫面，Colin午睡時的呆樣逐漸暗了下來。


End file.
